PIĘŚĆ NA ŁOBUZA Transkrypt
Phoebe Dzięki za pyszne koktajle mamo. Barb ależ prosze! Wszystko dla moich dzieci Billy,Nora,Phoebe (piją) (wypluwają koktajle do kubka) [[Billy|'Billy']] Mmm...Pyszność! [[Max|'Max']] Dzień dobry rodzino... [[Hank|'Hank']]' '''Dzień dobry '(inni mówią cześć)' 'Barb Mmm... ktoś sobie pospał dłużej!...Chcesz koktajl? '''Max No jasne dzięki... (wylewa koktajl do kosza na śmieci) (śmiech publiczności) Max 'Mmm jak to dobrze że kupiłaś wyciskarke bo ktoś niechcący ją walną młotkiem 7 razy (mówi o sobie) Barb (wdzycha) Ta..k (śmiech publiczności) [[Hank|'Hank]] słuchajcie ... na portalu społeczności mówią ..(mlaska)że złośliwy wandal znów udeżył... [[Phoebe|'Phoebe']]' '''złośliwy wandal kradnie kury z ogrodowych klatek (śmiech publiczności) '''Max' Miasteczkowy zgrywóz ? ... Urokliwe (robi dumną minę) [[Hank|'Hank']] nie urokliwe ...W takich wypadkach żałuje że odwiesiłem peleryne.. Barb Ty nigdy nie odwieszasz niczego ... Hank W cale nie..(Rzuca ścierke na podłoge) (ŚMIECH PUBLICZNOŚCI) Kurczak ko..kok [[Nora|'Nora']] Czemu w naszym ogrodzie jest kura? [[Billy|'Billy']] Bo (szybko) pszechodzi na drugą strone! (klaszcze) Dobre! (śmiech publiczności) Hank Co jest ? [[Phoebe|'Phoebe']] (Nora prubuje rozwalić wyciskarke) Co (głośno) Noro..(łagodnie) później) (śmiech publiczności ) (scena przechodzi z domu na ogród) [[Billy|'Billy']] Czad !! Mamy własną farmę ! (Śmiech publiczności) [[Phoebe|'Phoebe']] ten wandal wpóścił kradzione kury tu do nas (śmiech publiczności) [[Hank|'Hank']] Dobra grzmotomocni .. otoczyć kury... (goni kury a kury gdaczą) Billy,Nora,Phoebe,Max (śmieją się) Hank Nie śmiejcie się .... To nie jest śmieszne Kura (znosi jajko ,jajko spada na jego głowę...) (Wszyscy sie śmieją oprócz Barb i Hanka) [[Max|'Max']] Teraz już możemy (inni sie śmieją) [[Hank|'Hank']] ...Tak...Teraz tak..(inni nadal sie śmieją oprócz hanka, barb też) (rozpoczyna się czołówka więcej informacji obok ) (poboczne dźwięki startowe) Nora czemu wkładasz jajka do kieszeni ? [[Billy|'Billy']] chce je wysiedzieć [[Nora|'Nora']] a wiesz (z powagą) że to nie możliwe? [[Billy|'Billy']] Pobiegłem na Kostaryke po banany dziś rano ... (wskazuje siebie) nie mów mi co jest nie możliwe. (śmiech publiczności,billi i nora idą) [[Phoebe|'Phoebe']] Jakoś tak za bardzo ci się to wszystko podoba...(śmiech publiczności) Max to dlatego że lubie pracować na powietrzu ...a ty stoisz w kórzej kupie (głośny śmiech publiczności phoebe patrzy na but ) Barb Hank wiesz co możemy coś zrobić z tym wandalem ... zorganizujmy program straży sąsiedzkiej [[Hank|'Hank']] Dobra będziemy się nazywać sąsiedzka pięść na łobuza i wybijemy draństwo...i będe kapitanem a mieszkańcy skrytowic będą mnie kochać Barb '''albo... po prostu się zgłosisz że by złapać tego łobuza...(śmiech publiczności) (3:03)' [[Hank|'Hank']] Najważniejsze żeby mnie kochali '(śmiech publiczności)' [[Phoebe|'Phoebe']] Jaci odrazu rozwiąże zagadkę tato ... [[Max|'Max']] to zrobił [[Max|'Max']]' CO?! [[Phoebe|'''Phoebe]] Weź się nie zgrywaj kuro kradzie! [[Phoebe|'Phoebe']] Późno dzisiaj wstałeś bo od rana do nocy podkradałeś kury! Max Nie no prosze gdybym ja to zrobił to były by "kury-androidy" z "mega-skszydłami". [[Hank|'Hank']] Chłopak ma racje ale oddam ci robo-gdaczka Max (marudnie) No co ? Barb No choć Hank musimy zanieść te kurki ..tam gdzie być powinny Hank '''Do piekarnika? (śmiech publiczności) '''Barb Do właścicieli Hank marudzi No co!? Phoebe Ok ich mnoże nabrałeś ale ja wiem kiedy coś ukrywasz Phoebe 'Jesteś łobuzem sońsiedztwa i ja cie nakryje '''Max '''Nie złapałabyś grypy w zimie (śmiech publiczności) [[Phoebe|'Phoebe]] To dlatego że sie odkarzam (pokazuje maxowi małą butle z dziwną cieczą którą prawdopodobnie się odkarza) ' Phoebe '''Więc ty lepiej się pilnuj bo ja nie będe zpuszczać z ciebie moich oczu' (max sobie poszedł) (ŚMIECH PUBLICZNOŚCI)...Gdzie jesteś!?' '(poboczne dźwięki startowe)' '''Hank' dobra ... ok spotkanie pięści na łobuza zaczyna się za pięć minut (hank wciska zmieniacz obrazu)'wzdycha ok noro zaśpiewaj naszą nową piosenkę '(nora śpiewa:my sąsiedzi pilnujemy cię łobuza WYGRZMOCIMY ŻE CHEJ!!. Nora My sąsiedzi pilnujemy cię łobuza WYGRZMOCIMY ŻE CHEJ!!. (ŚMIECH PUBLICZNOŚCI) Hank Ładnie...a...billy fotel sie przyda na spotkanie [[Billy|'Billy']]' '''Tato! ja wysiaduje! '''Hank '''O nie w tym ładnym fotelu synu! '''Hank '''Barb gdzie przegry...Co to jest '''Barb' koreczki jajeczne ...znasz to przysłowie gdy życie daje jajka zrób jajkonade? Hank ale nie zrobiłaś jajkonady Barb może',...(wyciąda dzban lemoniady wypełnionej jajkami)' Hank Fibi zamów pizze. (....Alarm alarm sąsiedzi się zbliżają) Hank''' oooo.... idą już'' '(dźwięk odwieranych drzwi) [[Hank|'Hank']] cześć dzień dobry witamy czeeść jak się masz? Phoebe O dzień dobry pani dzwonię do pani restauracji zamówić pizze (dzwięk telefonu) Pani wong O pszepraszam muszę odebrać...ŻADNEJ PI''ZZ''Y DLA WAS! Phoebe ''OJ NO PROSZĘ WCIĄŻ SIĘ PANI GNIEWA ŻE RAZEM Z BRATEM ZEPSUŁAM PANI KUCHNIĘ'' Pani wong '''CZY TO JEST TWARZ OSOBY KTÓRA CHOWA URAZĘ? (ROBI GUPIĄ MINĘ) '''Phoebe (Smuci się) A kim jest ten aniołek? Pani wong '''Moją siostrzenicą darzi wong darzi przywitaj się z okropną dziewuchą. '''Darsi - tutaj mieszkała moja najlepsza kumpela ... miała fajne meble ...długo tu mieszkacie ... kupicie jakieś fajne meble? (phoebe mówi) Tutaj już s..o jasne dostałam złom ga Nora Cześć jestem nora pogadamy Darsi To zależy ... każesz mi włożyć taką opaskę?'' '''Nora nie gadamy Hank Dobry wieczór sąsiadom witamy w naszym domu '''''Barb czy ktoś ma ochotę na jajko w cieście z nadzieniem albo szaszłyk? Hank Tak jak wszyscy wiedzą martwi nas drobna plaga pszęstępczości w naszej okolicy.a o to co należy zrobić Wong woa chwila chłopku rozdropku dlaczego akurat ty masz mówić co mamy robić Hank cóż to chyba wiadomo że będe dowódcą skoro założyłem sąsiedzkom pięść na łobóza Wong 'zaraz chwila może zagłosujemy na tokto będzię dowód cą ch to jam 'Hank '''nie mam nic przeciwko zdrowej konkórencji a le zanim zagłosójemy (gwiżdże) każdy sąsiad dostanie kórtkę pięści na łobóza gratis! prezent o de mnie hanka grzmotomocnego ''Billy'' Głos na henka,... głos na henka,... [[Hank|Hank]] Dobrze kto głosuje na kórtki ups znaczy na mnie ? (większość osób podnosi ręke) [[Hank|Hank]]'' o prosze jaka niespodzianka...kórtka dowódcy pasuje jak ulał [[Max|'''''Max]]'' 'och wielki wieczór już padam (udaje ziewanie ) ide spać [[Barb|Barb]] dobrze synku [[Phoebe|Phoebe]] oh ja terz padam z nóg oachh ide spać [[Barb|Barb]] ee...dobrze córciu hej córciu '''(poboczne dźwięki startowe) Wiedziałam wymknoł się [[Max|''Max]] Taa wymknołem się po nitke 'Phoebe' Ta ja wiem że coś kompinujesz po za tym ne umiesz nitkować zębów '(śmiech publiczności)' '''Max' oco chodzi Phoebe Chodzi mi o to że ja cię obserwuje...musze uważać na schodach ale obserwuje '' 'Dr.Coloso' Musisz dzisiaj uważac max powinie ci się noga 'Max' nie boje się tej amatorki... ona mnie nie złapie '(używa telekinezy i idzie)' [[Doktor Colosso|Dr. coloso]] tat ta ta '(jednocześnie śmiech publiczności)' [[Billy|Billy]] i co masz i co masz i comasz (rzuca piłkę) 'Nora' Lasery ja mam lasery [[Hank|Hank]] wiju dzi wiju eci wiju prze wiju wiju stan wiju cię wiju użw wiju wiju ywać wiju mocy ... Nie chcemy ściągać uwagi na rodzinie '(śmiech publiczności)' [[Hank|Hank]]' '''Dobrze jade pilnować okolicy ..a potwór morski '(śmiech publiczności i billego)'' [[Pani Wong|Pani Wong]] Wasz tchórzliwy łobuz wlał zieloną farbę do osiedlowego basenu coś słaba z ciebię pięść na łobuza popatsz na mnie ''Hank'' Ale musze? '''(śmiech publiczności) [[Pani Wong|''Pani Wong]]' nie jesteś zabawny jesteś wielkim głupkiem w całkiem fajnym kasku' 'twoje dnie dowódcy są policzone (pstryka palsamiz dźwiękiem) wong rzegna (śmiech publiczności)' '(poboczne dźwięki startowe)' '(max wychodzi a fibi wychodzi z szafy)' 'Fibi' pch i myśli że mnie pszechytszy pch żałosny amator 'Dr. Coloso Taa ale miło że próbował (phoebe wychodzi)' '(poboczne dźwięki startowe)' '(niesforna muzyka)' 'fibi ukrywa się za różnymi rzeczami' 'Phoebe' 'MAM CIĘ' [[Max|Max]] och '( użyma zimnego oddechu)' [[Max|Max]] Fibi (używa ciepłego oddechu) czyś ty oszalała znów bym cie zamroził ale w tym parku już jest okropna rzeźba 'Phoebe ''' wiedziałam wiedziałam że jesteś tym łobuzem ...ale nie wiedziałam że kradniesz małe rorerki. [[Max|''Max]]' '''nie nie kradne jest mój czy morzesz wreszcie stąd iść? [[Phoebe|''Phoebe]]' Najpierf mi wszystko wyjaśnisz' [[Max|Max]]' Dobra jestem w parku poniewasz ucze się jeżdzić na tym knypku (rowerze) ok?' [[Phoebe|Phoebe]]' och ale umiesz jeździć na rowerze?' '(max wsiada na rower i powtarza i jedzie ach och woch ach i przewraca się)' ''(przewraca się i słychać głośny dźwięk) [[Phoebe|''Phoebe]]' ty nie umiesz jeździć na rowerze ( powtarza podobne zdania i to szybko )' [[Max|Max]]' wiem nie muszisz powtarzać' 'Phoebe 'nie szkodzi znam innych co nie umieją [[max|'Max''' ]]serio Phoebe nie ... czemu sie nie nauczyłeś w metroburgu [[max|'Max' ]]bo w metroburgu miałem jet-pak a tu musze biegać 3-kilosy by poflirtować z laskami a panny nie lupią spoconych i zadyszanych kolesi Phoebe mama ma takiego [[max|'Max' ]] Musisz obiecać że nie powiesz nikomu że nie umiesz jeździć Phoebe Ach obiecuje [[max|'Max' ]]Musisz grzmoto obiecać Phoebe To jak bzdu...(max przerywa) [[Max|''Max]] obiecaj [[Phoebe|Phoebe]] dobrze to grzmoto obiecuje [[Max|Max]] dziękuje ... i zmiataj z tąd '(wsiada na rower i robi te same czynności i się przewraca,max spada)' 'Phoebe' Wow [[Max|Max]] Zmiataj nie patrz na mnie!!!!!!! '(poboczne dźwięki startowe)' [[Barb|Barb]] Hank blogowy fotograf dzwonił przyjedzie tu za chwile [[Hank|Hank]] Pienknie fotograf zrobi mi zdjęcie które będzie na dzwiach samochodu pięści na łobuza który zasieje strach w środ łotrów i miłość wśród sąsiadów [[Barb|Barb]] Chcesz jaj pop [[Hank|Hank]]' 'Jaj pop? nareszczie przegryzka która ma sens '(alarm, telewizja, wściekły tłum) '''wściekły tłum?dziwnie nazywa się ten fotograf Pani wong '''No pięknie narobiłeś grzmoto głowy ! ''Phoebe ale ja nic nie zrobiłem'' '''Pani wong No właśnie w tym problem!~Ten wandal wsypał nam do skrzynek piachu (jeden z sąsiadów odwiera skrzynke i piach się wysypuje) [[Hank|''Hank]]' barb zrób coś niechce sobie pobródzić kórtki' 'Susie' ona i tak pachnie porażką ! 'Phoebe co sie tu dzieje' [[nora| 'Nora]] Wandal znów uderzył '''Pani wong '''pozwalasz mu sie wymknonć [[Hank|Hank]]'' to całe tygodnie planowania Pani wong tutaj jest! [[barb|'''''barb]] max pszyjdź [[max|''max]] co sie dzieje [[billy|billy]] zostań i wysiaduj ze mną [[Hank|Hank]]' 'co ty robiłeś na dworze 'Pani wong no właśnie wsypyłał piachu do skrzynek ty łapiesz łobuza czy łobuz łapie ciebie [[phoebe|phoebe]] to nie tak jak myślicie śmiało max powiedz [[max|max]] jestem tym wandalem [[hank|hank]] co to trudne ''(wong ściąga rozporek i podnosi rękę robi gupią mine) uśmiech!'' '''(poboczne dźwięki startowe) doktor coloso oddaj metalowe przedmioty albo daj mi marchewke i uddam że cie nie widze [[phoebe|''phoebe]]' 'max nie jest w więzieniu 'doktor coloso' przebieranki to cała moja radość [[max|max'']] jak ominełaś (no prosze ) Phoebe powiedz rodzinie spójrz Kategoria:Odcinki